This invention relates to a handle and a roller holder used in conjunction with a paint brush spinner to clean different lengths of mini paint rollers covers.
After painting is finished using a paint roller, one device that has been used to clean the paint from the roller cover is a paint spinner. This paint spinner consists of a handle and front roller grippers used to hold the roller as the handle is spun. A nearby paint absorbent surface,like a painter's cotton cloth, or paint container surrounding the roller cover allows the excess paint to be discharged from roller into the surface or container. For many standard diameter sized rollers covers this paint spinner is acceptable. However, with smaller diameter mini-sized roller covers the spinner's grippers are unable to securely hold the smaller roller during the spinning operation and therefore are not used with this smaller sized paint roller covers. The present invention is directed to a handle extension with a mini roller cover holder that can be used in conjunction with a standard sized paint spinner to permit the added spinning and the removal of paint from a mini-roller cover all as will be described in detail hereafter.